


Sun-Kissed Morning

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [40]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: A lazy morning in bed
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: ACD Fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Sun-Kissed Morning

I woke slowly, yawning and stretching like a cat, reveling in the warm sun that came through the window despite the otherwise chilly morning. Beside me I could hear Holmes still breathing slowly, comfortable and asleep, laying between me and the door, as if he could keep all the ills of the world at bay.

I smiled and regarded him, feeling my manhood twitch with interest. Not so long ago I wouldn't have imagined giving myself over to anyone, and yet here I was. The world still perceived me as the beta I had to pretend to be, but Holmes had learned the truth, and more than that, he reciprocated my feelings. A lifetime of cautious borders around my heart had been rendered useless under his gentle touch. 

It felt terrifyingly good to not have to pretend, at least for these precious hours within our rooms.

He stirred and opened his eyes, evidently aware of my gaze. He smiled at me, that soft, shy, sleepy smile I knew was only for me. I leaned in and kissed him gently.

He wrapped his arms around me and broke the kiss to breathe in my scent. As part of my dressing routine, I would dampen it with a special formula I had learned many years ago, passed secretly from omega to omega for generations. But here and now, he could see me, scent me, feel me as I truly wished to be seen. If I could have pursued my goals and interests as myself, I would have done so, but the world still far too often believed that omegas had no such interests, that we should be cosseted safely in our homes until we were safely wed and mated.

Holmes held no such views. He had seen humanity at its best and worse and he dealt with people regardless of first or second gender. He'd guessed the truth of me early in our relationship, though I had not been certain he knew until an ill-timed (or perhaps blessed) heat had forced me into revealing myself. 

As he had promised in those first hours, it changed nothing between us, save that here, in these moments, for the first time in my life, I had nothing to hide and I could love someone with my whole heart.

Holmes’ hand slid under my nightshirt and came to rest on my hip. I could feel his desire through the warmth of his fingertips. Raising my head, I kissed him again and moved over him.

He tangled his free hand in my hair, opening his mouth to me, moaning softly as I took control of the kiss. He had his own wants and desires that didn't quite match what society expected of him. We were perfectly matched.

I tugged up his nightshirt and reached for his cock, giving him a slow stroke. He groaned softly and rocked up into my touch, needing me as much as I needed him. He was large in my grip and I could feel my own body anticipating the feeling of fullness.

Even as I thought it, his hand moved from my hip to press into me. I moaned against his lips, spreading myself a little wider, and feeling myself grow slick.

After a few long minutes, he withdrew his fingers. I sat back and watched him bring his hand to his lips. He kept his eyes on my face as he licked his fingers clean of the taste of me.

"Gorgeous," I murmured, taking him in hand again and bearing down on him.

"Watson," he whispered, like a prayer, eyes slamming shut as he filled me. I kept my own open, watching his face until I was fully settled, braced against his chest. I breathed in slowly, feeling the way he filled me completely. He gently cradled my hips, but allowed me to take my time, knowing I would move when I was ready. The morning quiet settled around us like a blanket.

Taking a breath, I started to move, rocking against him, my lips parted as my breath sped, a soft groan escaping from me. I knew that Holmes wanted me to use him for my pleasure and I was more than happy to do so.

Holmes took me in hand and I shivered. He knew exactly how to bring me pleasure and we groaned in unison as I squeezed around him. He was perfect for me and I for him.

He brought me to climax with a few more strokes of his hand. I gasped and pitched forward, drawing him into a hungry kiss I spilled over his stomach. He moaned and ran his hands down my back, encouraging me through it.

"May I?" he asked as I came back to my senses.

"Please," I answered.

He rolled us over and drove into me. I clung to him, whispering in his ear as he panted against my shoulder. The words didn't matter; I knew that he could feel my love and desire. That here was the place where we could truly be ourselves.

Holmes groaned quietly as he filled me. I ran gentle fingers through his hair and turned his head to kiss his lips. He smiled softly. Our hearts ached with love.

We lay together in bed, limbs tangled together, sipping soft kisses, fingers smoothing over one other's bodies. Soon enough we'd have to get up and face the day, but for now, we would steal a few more sun-kissed moments for ourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Beltainefaerie for the beta


End file.
